


I Loved That Microwave...

by lupinseclipse



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz Pitch - Freeform, Fire, Fluff, M/M, POV Simon Snow, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow is Gay for Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow is an Idiot, SnowBaz, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, burnt and smoke, microwave, microwave fire, small home fire, smion snow, snowbaz fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinseclipse/pseuds/lupinseclipse
Summary: Simon is being a duffus, again, and Baz wants him to stop so he...(My prompt is my summary)
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	I Loved That Microwave...

**Author's Note:**

> for sireninsane and the rootin' tootin' shootin' gods (the superior gc) on instagram i do hope you enjoy :)
> 
> (For those who don't know, duffus is pronounced doofus)

**Simon**

Baz is going to hate me.

He's really going to hate me.

I didn't mean to do it... It just sort of... You know... Happened.

...Stop judging me I got scared.

Listen, I was tired, upset, angry and then it happened and I got scared and... Yeah.

Baz is _really_ going to hate me.

**Baz**

It smells like smoke when I get home. 

...It didn't smell like smoke when I left for work. 

Snow's done something.

He's either burnt dinner, or blown up the kitchen. There's no in between with Snow, it's one or the other. I wonder which it is today.

"...Snow?" I call out, taking off and hanging up my coat and keys, "I'm home."

There's a crash from the kitchen and a small, 'fuck.' I chuckle, he's probably fucked up some more.

"Um, hi Baz," Snow calls, "How... Er... How was work?"

He's stalling, I can tell. He makes small talk when he's stalling.

"It was good," I call back, removing my shoes and tie, "How was your day?"

"Um... Fine. Yup, fine, just fine."

I laugh, he has definitely done something. He only talks like that when he's done something. And it is really smoky.

"Alright," I walk through the flat and towards the kitchen, checking my phone. However, when I get to the kitchen, I stop short, my mouth hanging open.

"What did you do?"

"Please don't hate me."

**Simon**

I don't know why I say it. He's going to hate me. He loved that microwave. (Don't ask why. He just had a small obsession with it.) (That's why he's going to hate me so bad.)

He raises one eyebrow, "Tell me, and I will decide."

He folds his arms, leaning in the door frame and he's smirking. Goddam his smirk.

"I... Okay before you kill me, just know I was upset, tired, and angry at my stupid coursework and then I got scared, so it happened," I laugh nervously and move away from the side, revealing what I was hiding from his view.

Baz's mouth falls open.

I'm screwed.

"Simon, what the fuck?"

**Baz**

He's... It's... I'm going to kill him. I loved that microwave.

"How the hell..." 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" He looks down and has the decency to look sheepish, which he should.

I glare fiercely at him, and he seems to shrink, "Tell. Me. How. It. Happened."

"I..." Simon starts fiddling with his hands and he rubs the back of his neck, sighing, "I was doing my coursework, sleep deprived, food deprived, pissed off and upset. I got super angry at my work and almost chucked it out the bedroom window, so I decided to take a break. 

"I came into here and put some soup in the microwave, then left to change out of my pyjamas coz they were covered in paint. Came back in with a glass of water and I was looking at my phones realised that my coursework was due in tomorrow then the microwave beeped and I kinda... I got scared and I may have did something."

I narrow my eyes, "What something?"

"I um... I chucked my water all over it?" Simon looks up at me, and (bless him) he looks absolutely terrified. He's also incredibly stupid. And I'm going to kill him.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" I scream, and he jumps. I _loved_ that microwave. It had fancy settings and special buttons and was actually quite expensive. And Simon has exploded it.

"I JUST TOLD YOU," He screams back, "IT BEEPED AT ME AND I GOT SCARED!"

"IT'S A MICROWAVE. IT BEEPS!" I yell.

He looks up at me, eyes wide and watery, "I'm sorry."

**Simon**

I was just scared. It's not my fault I wasn't expecting it, I just... Wasn't... Expecting it? I sigh and hang my head. I smell of smoke. I'm not surprised, actually.

After I threw my water at the microwave, it fizzed and made some sort of weird electrical noise, spitting sparks. I ducked behind the table and curled into a ball... Then there was a bang, and a lot of smoke and the fire alarm was going off.

I got scared and crawled out from the table towards the fire extinguisher, grabbed that, then aimed it at the general direction of the, now incredibly smoky microwave.

I managed to put out the fire quickly enough and nothing else caught fire, but the area was blackened and bits of foam were everywhere.

Looking around at it now I just feel very stupid and like a complete duffus. As Baz said, it's a microwave, it beeps. I should have expected it. But it's not my fault I was stressed!

I hear Baz move, so I look up at him and find that he has moved closer to me and the mess of the once microwave. He's looking at me, concern in his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

**Baz**

Snow blinks. I guess that's not what he thought I was going to ask. He probably thought I was going to kill him... Which I will... Later. But right now, there was a fire in our flat, so I need to make sure Snow's okay.

"What?"

I sigh, "Are you okay? There was a fire and you were in the flat. Are you okay?"

"Oh, I... Yeah, I guess. Just a bit shaken and I think I breathed in some smoke. But I think I'm okay."

Scanning his face, I smile softly, "Okay," I go and open the windows, as it is very smoky in here then I take Snow's arm and lead him through to our balcony in our room.

"Breathe," I tell him, as he needs some fresh air after that. He does. He takes in several deep breaths, closing his eyes. I watch him for a second, then come up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Oh, hello," He says, keeping his eyes closed and leaning back against me, "I thought you would have murdered me by now."

"Mmm," I hum, pressing a kiss to his curls. They smell of smoke. He needs a shower, "Later. Now, I need to take care of you. So it's breathing fresh air then a shower, cleaning the kitchen, _then_ I can murder you for destroying my microwave."

"Okay," He says, "That works. Sorry again."

**Simon**

I've been a proper duffus, and Baz will murder me later. But that's later. Now, we are just existing, hugging on the balcony and trying to get some fresh air. (Honestly, it was so smoky in the kitchen, you have no idea.)

"You're a duffus, you know that right love?" Baz mumbles into my ear, and I chuckle.

"Yup," I grin, "I know. And yet, you still love me."

"Mmm, I do," He agrees, "Though God knows why."

I laugh, dropping my head back onto his shoulder.

"Well, for what it's worth, I love you too," I say, turning my head to look into his eyes. He's smoking softly.

"You're a duffus, Snow."

**Baz**

I'm going to kill Simon.

But not yet.

Right now I am loving him and holding him and making sure he is okay after being in that fire. I did love that microwave, but Simon's more important. I get him for longer.

I don't mind that though. I love him.

We should probably go and clean the kitchen. And shower. But not yet.

I'm loving Simon. And I don't want to stop. 

I loved that microwave, but I love Simon more.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaaaa im sorry if it's bad, i just had this idea and its inspired by (obviously the prompt but also) a post i read on instagram which i will find tomorrow and put on here coz im tired and cba to do it rn okay night :)  
> also would y'all like me to start writing some firstprince (alex and henry from red white and royal blue) fanfic? coz i love them and yeah smbxjsnzs  
> okay night :)


End file.
